La vista desde la cima
by MoonyStark
Summary: Lo que se ve cuando lo has alcanzado todo es más amargo de lo que habría imaginado nunca. [Oikawa centric]


_Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate y blabla._

 _Si supiera dibujar o editar vídeos, esto sería unas viñetas o un AMV. Pero como no, pues lo escribo._

 **La vista desde la cima**

Oikawa escuchó sus zapatillas rechinar en el suelo limpio de la cancha cuando paró frente a sus compañeros, un balón bajo el brazo y el pecho henchido de aire. Exhaló despacio, pasando la mirada de uno a otro, con todas sus diferencias de altura. Por una vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir como capitán. El 1 en su camiseta pesaba. Apretó el balón entre las manos, inspiró y soltó todo el aire de golpe, tratando de relajarse.

Quizás lo que pesaba era la medalla de oro que colgaba de su cuello y cuya cinta le presionaba la nuca, que golpeaba el centro de su pecho cada vez que hacía un mínimo movimiento. La cubrió con una mano y se la quitó, guardándola en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El entrenador le había dicho que la llevase en un momento como aquél, pero a Oikawa sólo le hacía todo más difícil de lo que ya era.

"Has ganado todo lo que podías ganar como jugador, Tooru", le había dicho. Oikawa quería decirle que no era cierto, que todavía no había ganado a Ushiwaka, y que nunca superaría a Tobio, pero se había callado, había asentido con una sonrisa y se había dirigido al gimnasio, donde sus compañeros lo esperaban en semicírculo.

—Hay quien me ha dicho que no le puedo dar más al vóley —dijo finalmente. Sentía la voz seca y sus palabras rasposas—. Yo no lo creo. Le daría mi vida si pudiera. —Zapateó con el pie derecho, su rodilla se quejó—. Me gustaría jugar con vosotros una vez más.

Escuchó un sollozo, pero no pudo localizar la fuente del sonido. Todos los rostros que veía eran serios, algunos emocionados. Al enano le brillaban los ojos y seguramente tenía un "¡Oikawa-san, eres genial!" en la punta de la lengua que contuvo decir en voz alta.

—Quiero… —La voz se le quedaba atrapada en la garganta. La opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte—. Estos cuatros años han sido un sueño. Quiero daros las gracias por ello.

Agachó la cabeza. El suelo naranja le devolvió su reflejo distorsionado. Apretó más el balón entre sus manos, deformándolo. Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo sus ojos enfocaron la figura más conocida de su vida en la puerta del gimnasio, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y cara de estar cansándose de esperarlo. La presencia de Iwa-chan disolvió la desazón que tenía en el estómago.

—Tobio —dijo. La mirada de Kageyama fue primero sorprendida, luego ligeramente emocionada. Oikawa sintió una oleada de orgullo. Se acercó a él y le posó una mano en la cabeza—. Te los dejo a ti.

Pasó por su lado, entre él y Tsukishima, sintiendo que la corona y la capa se le caían para pasar a su sucesor. Había muchos jugadores buenos en el equipo, muchas estrellas. Pero él era el armador que lo sustituiría, era _su_ pupilo. A quien había enseñado todo lo que sabía, incluso si Tobio no se había dado cuenta de muchas de las cosas.

—¡Oikawa-san! —escuchó que lo llamaba cuando ya estaba de espaldas. Se dio media vuelta. Kageyama dio un paso al frente, rompiendo la perfecta fila de uniformes rojos, y se inclinó hacia él—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Oikawa sintió que el corazón se le paraba un segundo y el oxígeno dejaba de llegarle al cerebro. Los oídos le pitaban y la visión se le tornó borrosa por algún motivo. Intuyó al resto del equipo inclinándose también, pero no podía ver con claridad.

—¡Muchas gracias! —gritaron todos a la vez.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Fue repentinamente consciente de las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y cayendo sobre el balón que aún sujetaba. Sollozó, sorbió por la nariz y se secó los ojos con la manga, pero sus ojos no dejaban de llorar. Atinó a dedicarles una última sonrisa empapada antes de darse la vuelta y salir del gimnasio. Dejó caer el rostro sobre el hombro de Iwa-chan.

—No quiero dejarlo —gruñó entre sollozos—. ¡No quiero dejarlo, Iwa-chan!

Él le posó una mano en el pelo y frotó, con cariño y tristeza.

—Lo sé.

* * *

 _:) :)_

 _Yo no estoy llorando, vosotros lo estáis._

 _Espero que os haya gustado esta cosita cortita que lleva días rondándome la cabeza._


End file.
